


Cats

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Dean Winchester and Cats, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean can't have a cat in the Impala. But...
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Picture of a chocolate brown cat.

In his dreams as a child, Dean is proud of the chocolate brown cat he knows is his. Only in the morning, when he wakes up still without a mother, and with the cat only on the inside of his brain, does he feel the morning sadness wash over him again. 

He’s busy in his dreams, his imagination, making a life worth living, when he’s not being the big boy making sure his daddy and Sam are as happy as they can be.

There’s no cat in the Impala, but Dean has her with him, in his mind. Just his.


End file.
